A variety of deodorants or adsorbents have heretofore been proposed that are capable of adsorbing offensive odor components such as methyl mercaptan and the like, as well as volatile organic compounds (hereinafter referred to as “VOCs”) such as formaldehyde and the like, the deodorants or the absorbents, usually, using a porous material such as active carbon, silica, zeolite or the like.
Various shaped articles have also been proposed blended with a thermoplastic resin to impart properties for adsorbing the above components.
For example, as disclosed in JP-A-9-75434, active carbon, inorganic filler such as porous zeolite or sepiolite, and titanium oxide utilizing a photocatalytic action, are capable of deodorizing a wide range of bad-smelling components and have heat resistance enabling themselves to be melted and kneaded with a thermoplastic resin.
Moreover, a deodorant using ultra-fine metal particles has been proposed. JP-A-2006-109902 proposes a deodorant using, as an effective component, a colloidal solution of ultra-fine metal particles obtained by reducing a solution containing metal ions.